


Naughty Girl

by tinacita



Category: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Bucky's fiance' has a special surprise planned for him when he arrives home from his mission.





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to caplansteverogers' song fic challenge. The song i chose was "naughty girl" by beyonce.
> 
> it is a continuation of "You're Late Doll" but you don't necessarily need to read it first.

Bucky had been gone for over three weeks, on a mission of course. At least this time I had been able to talk with him.

I wanted to surprise Bucky when he came home, like he had surprised me a few months back.

That night when I arrived home late from work, and he went all “winter soldier” on me … I shivered as I recalled how amazing it had been …

About a week into his mission, I had spoken with Steve, and asked him to let me know when they’d be coming back. I wanted to make sure I had everything ready for my solider …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long three weeks. This mission didn’t go exactly as planned, but at least it wasn’t too horrible.

Plus, I got to talk to my girl a couple of times. That made it bearable. Not that being on a mission with Steve was bad. But he wasn’t her.

Smiling, I thought about the last mission I came home from, when she was late getting home from work, and how I’d surprised her …

“You really love her, don’t you?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, punk, I do.”

“I’m glad Buck. You deserve to be happy,” my best friend replied.

“I can’t thank you enough for introducing us, pal.”

Steve laughed. “She was smitten with you from the moment she laid eyes on you!”

“Me too, Stevie. Me too …”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had messaged me a few hours ago, informing me that he and Bucky were on their way back, and that I should expect Bucky around 7pm.

In his message he mentioned that they were debriefing on the quinjet, so once they landed my soldier would be heading straight home.

Rereading his message, I finished my preparations in the kitchen before going up to shower and get ready …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled as I approached the house. The lights were on, and I knew my girl was home, waiting for me.

I couldn’t wait to hold her in my arms, and to feel her lips on mine. She has such soft lips …

Entering the kitchen I called out to her.

“Doll! I’m home!”

When there was no response, I started to walk into the living room until I saw the note on the table …

_Welcome home sergeant. Meet me upstairs._

Grinning, I paused once again, as I heard music playing upstairs.

_I'm feelin' sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

Smiling even wider, I made my way upstairs …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I surveyed the bedroom one last time as I waited for Bucky. I knew he’d be here soon.

A few moments later, I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

“Bucky.”

“Hey doll,” he whispered as he kissed my neck.

“I’m so glad your home.”

Turning me around in his embrace, he held me even closer.

“Me too,” he replied before kissing me.

We held each for a few moments, before he pulled away.

“Are we going somewhere doll?” he asked.

Shaking my head coyly, I replied, “No.”

“Then what are you all dressed up for?”

Pulling away from him I smiled. Sauntering seductively over to my iPod, I turned the volume up. I timed it perfectly, as the refrain began to play …

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin' all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl I'm_

_Callin' all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party_

Bucky groaned as I slowly walked back over to him.

“Doll …”

Putting my fingers to his soft, plump lips, I winked. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I began to slide them up and down his strong arms.

Then I began undoing all of the buckles and zippers on his jacket/vest. Routinely glancing up at him, I noticed his blue eyes becoming darker.

Grinning once I got it open, I slid it off his body, sighing as I heard it hit the floor.

Kissing his neck, I whispered, “Arms up soldier.”

Without even hesitating, Bucky raised his arms, and thanks to my stilettoes, I managed to pull his shirt off him.

Groaning, I placed my hands on his firm chest and closed my eyes, relishing his hard strength.

Sliding my hands across his broad chest to his arms, I could his feel his breathing increase. Pleased with the effect I was having on my man, I continued.

Squeezing his muscular arms, I gently kissed his chest, and his scars. I loved every inch of Bucky, and I always made sure that he knew it.

As the song repeated, I twirled around him, latching on to his metal arm that I absolutely adored, and sang along …

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby_

“God Doll you’re killin’ me here!” he panted.

Swaying my hips to the seductive lyrics, I whispered yet again in his ear.

“Go get on the bed Bucky.”

With a gentle nudge, he shuffled over to the bed and sat down at the edge. Looking up at me with lust clouded eyes, he shifted a bit. I saw how … uncomfortable … he was starting to become.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy_

_Your vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feelin' so crazy babe_

As the song continued repeating itself, I began my special show for my favorite soldier.

Moving my hips to the rhythm, I began unbuttoning the semi-sheer silk blouse.

Focusing entirely on him, I smiled as his jaw went slack when I slid the soft garment off my shoulders.

Turning slowly so that my back was facing him, I unzipped the slim pencil skirt. Still gyrating to the music, I shimmied it, as alluringly as I could, down my legs. I then stepped out of it, dressed only in the red lace bra and panties.

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that his one hand was resting on his crotch.

Finishing my slow turn, I walked sensually over to him.

Moaning, he said softly, “Doll … you are SO sexy … and a red lace garter … my god …”

Kneeling down in front of him, I took off his boots and socks. Then I started on the buckles and zippers on his pants.

If I weren’t already turned on, seeing him look down at me like he was would’ve done the trick instantly.

Tugging on them, I managed to get Bucky’s pants off, and he was left as scantily clad as I was.

Standing up, I smiled down at my hot super soldier.

“Are you all right sergeant?”

“Doll … please …” he panted.

Hearing him breathless and seeing him so aroused was making it VERY hard for me to restrain myself. Taking a deep breath of my own, I continued.

Moving once again to the sultry music, I turned around and unhooked my bra. Letting it fall off of me, I faced him, my breasts exposed.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, grabbing himself through his snug briefs.

Swiveling my hips, I slid my panties down my legs, leaving the garter on.

“Blyad” he murmured as I stood there wearing only the red lace garter and my stilettoes.

Slipping out of my shoes, I straddled him on the bed as the music played, singing along …

_You're so sexy_

_Tonight I am all yours boy_

As I hovered over him, I yanked his briefs down and flung them onto the floor.

Licking my lips, I softly stroked him, enjoying the breathy moans escaping his full lips.

“Doll … please … I need you …”

“Bucky …”

“I love you …” he moaned as I lowered myself onto him.

He felt SO good inside of me; I was already dripping and he was deliciously hard.

Collapsing down on to his chest, I felt his heart pounding much like my own.

“I love you too Bucky,” I mumbled against his solid chest as he slid his hands all over my body.

Regaining my strength, I pushed myself up and began to rock my hips against him.

Bucky whimpered beneath me as I raked my nails across his chest, his hands gripping my hips.

My control was fading quickly, as I began to ride him faster. Suddenly he sat up, wrapping his hands around my waist.

“I love you doll,” he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

Moaning, I grabbed onto his shoulders as I felt him thrusting up into me.

“Bucky …”

We were both close, but when his lips found my hard nipple I screamed with pleasure.

He slowed his thrusts momentarily, but then flipped us so that he was hovering over me.

Leaning down, Bucky kissed me as he slowly started thrusting again.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I tilted my hips up, allowing him to get even deeper inside of me.

“Fuck … doll …” he groaned as he pounded deliciously into me.

Suddenly I felt his cool fingers on my clit, and within moments I came again, screaming his name. Feeling my second orgasm triggered his, and with a deep growl he came deep inside of me.

Resting his forehead against mine, he said softly, “I love you so much doll, and not just for this.”

Sighing, I looked into eyes, and smiled.

Gently rolling us onto our sides, he pulled me close. I loved that he always stayed inside of me for a while after we finished. It felt so … intimate.

When he finally slipped from me, Bucky moved onto his back and I assumed my favorite position – draping my body over half of his.

I sighed again as his metal arm found its way to my lower back.

“That was some welcome home doll,” he said.

“Anything for my favorite soldier,” I replied as I nuzzled into chest.

“I meant what I said. I do love you, and not just because of the special show you gave me tonight,” he said sweetly.

Looking up at him, I smiled. He was such a good man, and I knew he meant every single word.

“I love you too Bucky.”

We kissed, and then I laid back down on my beloved sergeant. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him say one final time how much he loved me …

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for starrynightfantasies for some extra inspiration when my muse went silent.
> 
> i also found the russian swear word on a russian swear word website, so apologies if it's wrong or used incorrectly.
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
